


Love/Drunk

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Prompts [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drunk Patrick, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: A prompt asking for domestic, drunk Patrick.





	Love/Drunk

“Let’s just run away together.”

David’s eyes opened wide, and he turned to his side in bed. “What?”

“Yeah,” Patrick nodded furiously, and he turned to face David, his hand at David’s shoulder, squeezing it. “I wanna be married to you. Like, right now.”

“It’s three in the morning.”

“So?”

“And you’re drunk.”

“So?”

David smiled, wishing he hadn’t coaxed Patrick into those Polar Bear shots. And honestly, wishing he hadn’t had quite as many of them himself. Still, drunk David was happy to be happy, to sing karaoke, to get back up to the hotel room and fall asleep beside his new fiancé. Drunk Patrick, however, was always coming up with ideas. And not good ideas.

Like the one time he decided it would be great, _it would be the best fucking idea David_, to sell slushies at the store. “We could get them in all kinds of colors! Kids would love it!” And then he’d talk about kids, how great kids are, and that would lead to more ideas. Ideas David didn’t want Patrick to have.

“There are so many kids in foster care, babe,” he’d said once, tears in his eyes and just as what was supposed to be David’s birthday party quickly going awry. “Older kids. Good kids. Babe, we should give them a home.” David wondered if Patrick meant to give _all_ of them homes, and he probably would have in that moment, but David was able to tuck him in and say goodbye to the guests. Thankfully, Patrick dropped it all by morning.

“Let’s just get in a car and drive,” Patrick continued now. “We’ll see how far we can go, and wherever we run out of gas, that’s where we’ll settle down.”

David smiled. “We’ve already found the most desolate and god-forsaken spot in the country, honey,” he said. “But I love the enthusiasm.”

“Okay, but then we could still elope! And we wouldn’t even have to tell people, you know? We could just… we could just _go_!”

David knew this was a crazy idea. He knew it was ridiculous to think that he’d be satisfied to have a wedding that didn’t involved hundreds of guests, elaborate floral arrangements, gold-plated flatware, a four-tier cake, a custom tux, hoards of miserable exes who could now look at what David had, how happy he was, and hate themselves for letting him go. Maybe a few of them would come through the receiving line later on and say something like, “_Wow, David, you were right. I never gave you the respect you deserved. I never appreciated how sweet and smart and loving you fucking beautiful you were until today, and now it’s too late. I am going to go back to my life of emptiness, but I will always think of you as the one that got away.” _Not that David had given it much thought.

But now he was thinking about running away. He was thinking about just the two of them filling the car with gas and taking it a few towns over where the officiants weren’t also their neighbors. Getting a judge and a couple of clerks as witnesses and going into a room and waiting in line and holding hands and squeezing them together tight when “Rose-Brewer” was called. He imagined saying ordinary vows in an ordinary tone as he looked into the eyes of one extraordinary man and took him as his ‘til death parted them. He thought about that first kiss after, how they wouldn’t have to worry about laying it on a little too thick, how they wouldn’t have to worry about people reacting by rolling their eyes because it was just another show of affection between the two of them, a show of affection they’d all seen a thousand times before. If they ran away together, that first could be just between the two of them. And David didn’t hate the thought of that.

“Whadya say?” Patrick asked after a moment. “Should we just go for it?”

But David only needed a moment more to think about it before he answered. “No, Patrick. I don’t think we should.”

“Why not?” he asked, almost whining. He had now reached his arm around David’s waist, leaned in, and pressed soft, slow kisses to his neck. Typically, this was enough to get David to do anything. Even drunk, Patrick knew this to be true.

“Because I want everyone to see it,” David answered, mostly whispering. Fighting the feeling was never easy, but especially now.

“What do you want everyone to see?” Patrick asked, moving his body over David’s, both arms now engulfing him, lips searching every bare inch of skin David offered above the collar of his pajama shirt.

“I want them to see us up there,” he managed. “I want them to see the vows and the kisses and all of it. I want them to see how much I love you.” He reached for Patrick’s chin and brought it up, kissing him. “I want them to see how happy we are.”

“They already see it.”

“Not the way they will that day,” David said, shaking his head slightly. “Up there in each other’s arms in front of them all. We’ll be smiling and crying and _so fucking pretty_.” He beamed at the thought of it. “Don’t you want everyone to see it?”

“I won’t even notice if anyone’s there,” Patrick said. His mouth moved close to David’s ear. “All I’ll see is you.”

“Then you’ll see me seeing them,” he said. “Seeing them seeing us. And maybe I feel like I deserve to show off a little.”

Patrick paused to look at David for a moment, eyes puffy and tired, hair unkempt, lips pink and kissable, so he kissed them, kissed them again, then again.

“Well maybe we won’t run away together then,” he said, his speech slightly slurred, his eyes a little glazed over. “But we should do something.”

“We will.”

“Something exciting, I mean.”

“We will,” David asserted.

“Like what?”

David suggested that maybe they’d buy that espresso machine. Maybe they’d take that trip to Paris. Maybe they’d take an island cruise or adopt a dog or buy a house. No, not maybe. Definitely. They’d do all of it. They would. One day.

And as he spoke, a drunk Patrick slowly fell asleep beside him. David nudged him back over to his side of the bed, kissed his forehead, lay down watching him sleep.

No, they didn’t run away together. They didn’t drive to the end of the world and set up camp. But in the years that followed, sometimes David would think about the time Patrick wanted to run away with him. He’d tease him about it. He’d bring it up sometimes when wedding planning was rough, or after the wedding as they recalled the few times that things had been challenging that day or hadn’t turned out how they’d hoped. He’d wonder sometimes what might have happened if they’d gone for it and done it. If it would have been easier. If it would have been worth it.

And then it would be the end of the night, and Patrick would be in bed beside him. Sleepily draping an arm over David’s body. Hungrily kissing David’s neck. Closing his eyes as he complained about a long day of paperwork. Misty-eyed and on the verge of tears because he was so goddamn happy. Drunk, coming up with spectacular, impossible ideas.

At the end of the day, David supposed, it didn’t make any difference. At the end of the day, Patrick was his, he was Patrick’s, and the end of the world was too far away and too much work and even less plausible than the fact that he’d finally found happiness after all these years. At the end of the day, he knew there could be no grand plan that could ever convince him to change a single thing in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: nbc-trialanderror


End file.
